


Old Indian Trick

by bethcarielle



Category: Longmire (TV)
Genre: M/M, S2E11, Scene tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4743185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethcarielle/pseuds/bethcarielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone had to make sure Henry recovered from the Apache hunting trap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Indian Trick

**Author's Note:**

> Scene tag to S2E11, "Natural Order."
> 
> Many thanks to [Spikedluv](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv) for the beta!

“Walt, you are hovering,” said Henry, mild irritation coloring his tone.

Walt startled. “No, I’m not,” he mumbled, leaning forward from his position on his coffee table to smooth the pillow propping up Henry’s injured leg.

Henry’s nonplussed expression said otherwise. “Walt,” his voice gentler, “I am fine. Go see Cady.”

Henry knew Walt was mentally cataloging the deep lacerations in his leg. Twenty-six stitches, a tetanus booster, and a course of antibiotics in all. And firm, on the verge of threatening, instructions from Doc Bloomfield to stay off it for 48 hours. Henry watched Walt’s gaze shift from his leg to his face. “Are you sure?” Walt asked.

“She mentioned wanting her favorite from Busy Bee’s earlier. Go save her from another hospital meal. I will be here when you return.”

“Need anything before I go?” asked Walt, waving vaguely towards the well-stocked table.

Henry raised his eyebrows in exasperation. “You are stalling. I am fine. Really. It is just a few cuts.”

“Doc said that – “

“Yes,” said Henry, cutting Walt off, “I was there. Another half inch deeper would have severed the artery. But it did not. Go.”

Walt smoothed the pillowcase – again – and stood up from the coffee table. “I –”

“Go, Walt. But you can do me a favor; bring me a piece of pie from Busy's.”

Walt quirked his eyebrow at Henry. “Pie?” 

“Unless you want to bake one for me as I am to stay here for couple of days,” said Henry, gesturing to the couch. “I believe they have apple this week.”

Walt raised his hands in surrender and picked up his coat. “Call if you need anything else,” he said, waving Henry’s cell phone at him with a small smirk before bending down to brush a kiss onto Henry’s forehead.

Henry watched Walt pull the door closed behind him and listened to him clatter down the steps to the Bronco. He smiled to himself as he turned his attention to the book in his lap. Making Walt feel useful: old Indian trick.


End file.
